Apuesto Caballero
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El apuesto caballero no siempre era el que te salva de los problemas, a veces podía ser el responsable de lanzarte directamente a ellos.


Apuesto Caballero.

Desde que se mudó al otro lado de la ciudad para vivir sola después de graduarse, Karin sentía mucho la falta de su familia, pero sobre todo la falta de su hermana gemela Yuzu. Siempre fueron inseparables y ahora les era muy duro estar a tantos kilómetros de distancia la una de la otra.

Era por esa razón que cada martes y cada sábado Karin estaba dispuesta a tragarse la insufrible tarea de tomar el metro lleno hasta el tope por más de una hora para así poder pasar la tarde con su adorada hermana unos minutos mayor, y casi siempre tenía que ir de pie y luego era caminar cuatro calles hasta la casa donde su hermana vivía con su esposo y sus dos hijos recién nacidos. Intercalaba un domingo para ir a ver a su padre y otro para ir a ver a su hermano que también vivía con su propia familia.

Cada viaje era agotador, pero valía la pena por ver a su amada familia, sobre todo a su hermana y sus sobrinitos, además como era traductora de libros de inglés y francés al japonés la mayoría de las veces trabajaba en casa y podía permitirse tantas visitas semanales por varias horas o a veces incluso pasar el resto del día allí. Como ahora, que su hermana la había invitado a un evento de caridad que organizaba el restaurante más caro de la ciudad donde todo lo que compraran allí se iría al hospital infantil, y como la hermana adoptiva de su cuñado Jinta, Ururu, trabajaba allí les reservaría una mesa.

El plan era simplemente darse un festín y luego volver a casa donde su padre estaría cuidando a los niños, pero resulta que ofrecieron una nueva bebida gratuita al primer vaso y aunque normalmente no bebía Karin acabó accediendo a probar y le encantó tanto que acabó gastándose medio salario en más de ese dulce licor.

Jinta y Yuzu decidieron quedarse más tiempo para dejarla emborracharse a su gusto ya que ella por lo general nunca se divertía tanto en las fiestas, pero acabaron distrayéndose cuando el restaurante ofreció un espectáculo de magia y ellos se ofrecieron como voluntarios para participar en sus increíbles trucos… tal vez por eso no se dieron cuenta de que un hombre se acercó a la muy alcoholizada Kurosaki y se la llevó del restaurante a un hotel a solo pocos metros de distancia, cruzando la calle.

Karin se despertó a la mañana siguiente maldiciendo, y maldijo aún más al darse cuenta de que había pasado una noche muy apasionada con algún sinvergüenza que se aprovechó que estaba totalmente borracha. Se duchó y regresó a casa de su hermana donde esta histérica la abrazó y le pidió perdón de mil y un formas. Ella obviamente se sentía molesta y avergonzada por lo que sucedió, pero no culpaba a nadie más que a sí misma por emborracharse de ese modo, bueno, a ella y al idiota que desgraciadamente no podía recordar.

Al poco tiempo se olvidó de eso y siguió con su vida como sí nada, hasta que casi dos meses después se dio cuenta de que su periodo se atrasó muchísimo más de lo normal.

Las seis pruebas de embarazo que compró salieron positivas, pero aun así quería ir al hospital para confirmarlo, aunque no quería ir sola, así que el sábado que le tocaba ir a visitar a Yuzu se sujetó nerviosamente de uno de los soportes del metro mientras pensaba cómo demonios iba a decirle que muy probablemente estaba embarazada de un perfecto extraño.

Sus pensamientos eran frenéticos y nerviosos, así que empezó a mirar por las ventanas en un intento por distraerse hasta que su vista se fijó en un rostro muy familiar con ojos sorprendentemente verdes o tal vez azules e increíble cabello blanco.

Nunca había hablado con él ni lo había visto fuera del metro, pero le llamó la atención no solo porque era guapísimo, sino porque siempre coincidían en el metro, él siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar y ella siempre acababa parada frente a él. Todos los martes, sábados y a veces hasta los domingos lo veía en el metro. Los martes solo lo veía cuando regresaba a casa, y los sábados y domingos cuando iba a casa de Yuzu o su padre o hermano. Y la verdad era muy atractivo, probablemente no era la única mujer que se le quedaba mirando embobada en cada viaje.

Bufó y apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no era una adolescente como para estar babeando sobre hombres.

Llegó a casa de su hermana y una vez pudo estar a solas con ella le contó lo que pasó, a lo que ella palideció y de inmediato envió a su esposo e hijos a divertirse al parque o a donde sea y fueron al hospital.

Confirmaron que estaba embarazada y ella de inmediato se desplomó, pensó en la posibilidad de abortar pero la descartó rápidamente y decidió que se haría cargo de las consecuencias de su estupidez.

Iba a ser mamá… ¡a los veintitrés! Nunca lo habría pensado de sí misma.

Su vida dio un giro totalmente inesperado, no sabía ni cómo sentirse, la doctora y Yuzu le dieron mil consejos, pautas y advertencias y aun así se sentía perdida. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

Le dieron un librito de maternidad y una insignia para obtener ciertos beneficios como el que le cedan el asiento o el que la coloquen delante de una fila en un banco o algo así, aunque dudaba usarla por el momento.

Entrando al tercer mes de embarazo, empezó a tener unos mareos y nauseas horribles, así que por primera vez enganchó la insignia en su bolso y abordó el metro un poco nerviosa por sí alguien le diría aprovechada o algo así, pero realmente no se sentía muy bien.

A penas entrar se sujetó al mismo lugar de siempre y el apuesto hombre de cabello blanco levantó la vista de su celular y miró fijamente a la insignia en su bolso.

De inmediato se puso en pie.

-Señora, por favor siéntese.- dijo con voz profunda e indiferente.

Karin se estremeció un poco al ser llamada señora, pero rápidamente tomó el asiento.

-G-gracias.-

-No es nada. Felicidades.- murmuró distante sin mirarla a los ojos.

-G-gracias…-

Ok, eso fue incómodo.

Al día siguiente volvió a verlo en el metro para ir a visitar a su padre y él le dio su asiento sin decir nada, a lo que ella solo murmuró un muy tenso agradecimiento.

El martes ya no se sentía mal en lo absoluto, así que no llevó la insignia, pero aun así el apuesto caballero de cabello blanco se puso en pie y le dejó el asiento, a lo que ella quiso decirle que estaba bien pero él no aceptó un no por respuestas.

-Insisto.- dijo con firmeza.

Las semanas pasaron y cada día que le tocaba viajar terminaba quitándole el asiento al pobre y atractivo hombre de cabello blanco. Aunque de pobre no tenía nada porque siempre lo veía con los más elegantes trajes, pero aun así le daba pena que siempre le cediera su asiento, no obstante él era bastante terco y nunca aceptaba una negativa a su amabilidad.

Antes de darse cuenta tenía ocho meses de embarazo y estaba llegando tarde a la celebración de año nuevo que su familia haría en casa de su hermano.

Subió al metro que estaba vacío porque ya era tarde y la mayoría de las personas ya estaban en sus casas y se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver al apuesto caballero de cabello blanco sentado en el lugar de siempre.

Lo miró con la boca abierta, antes de obligarse a recomponerse y sentarse a su lado ya que eran los únicos dos locos en el metro cuando ya deberían estar celebrando el año nuevo con sus familias.

-Hola.- dijo tímidamente. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola.- dijo con voz dura.

-Umm…- se abrazó a su vientre, cosa que hacía mucho desde los cuatro meses, y sopesó sí era buena idea o no seguir hablando con él. -¿También llegas tarde a tu reunión familiar?- finalmente decidió continuar la conversación, sí es que se le podía llamar así.

-No realmente.- murmuró sin interés.

-¿No?- se confundió un poco.

-Mi familia no vive en esta ciudad ni en ninguna cercana, tendría que tomar un vuelo para verlos.- explicó sonando fastidiado.

-Oh… lo siento.- acarició su vientre con una mano, sonriendo un poco cuando sintió una patadita allí.

-Está bien. Podría haber ido, pero tenía que trabajar.- su tono se suavizó un poco.

-¿Trabajas hasta tan tarde en año nuevo?- se sorprendió.

-Es por elección propia, trabajo horas extra para que mis empleados puedan llegar más temprano a casa.- se frotó el hombro con cansancio. –Ellos sí tienen familias que los esperan.- susurró.

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte.- sonrió mirándolo con ojos cálidos. –Oye, ¿eres jefe de una gran empresa o algo así?- la curiosidad la invadió de pronto.

-No exactamente. Dirijo una empresa que pertenece a una empresa más grande, aunque somos casi completamente independientes todavía debemos responder a la empresa mayor sí tenemos un mal año de ventas, es… complicado.-

-Suena complicado.- no estaba muy interesada en la economía empresarial, siempre la hacía frustrarse y ahora que su bebé estaba pateando como loco en su vientre lo último que quería era amargarse. De pronto, su bebé la pateó demasiado fuerte. –Auch.-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó él frenéticamente, su fachada de frialdad completamente desechada, con preocupación llenando sus ojos que ahora que lo notaban no eran ni verdes ni azules, sin que más bien turquesas.

-¡T-tranquilo, no es nada!- sonrió forzadamente ya que su pequeño engendro volvió a patearla con demasiada fuerza. –Solo que mi pequeño futbolista aquí me confundió con un balón de futbol y no deja de patearme.- rió entre dientes.

Él suspiró.

-Lo siento. ¿Estás esperando un niño? Felicidades.-

-¡Oh, no! Realmente no sé si es niño o niña.- corrigió. –No ha dejado verse bien. Solo le digo futbolista porque patea mucho y tengo la ligera sospecha de que será un amante del futbol como yo.- oh, se aseguraría de ello.

-Ah.-

-Sí.- permanecieron en silencio por un momento antes de que se animara a volver a hablar. –Por cierto, perdona por siempre robarte el asiento, realmente no tenías por qué ser tan amable conmigo.-

-Descuida, me criaron con ese tipo de valores. Mi abuela nunca me perdonaría si dejara a una embarazada de pie en un transporte mientras voy cómodamente sentado.-

-Ah, veo que eres todo un caballero.- ¿acaso era el hombre perfecto? -¿Y no te has casado aún? Las mujeres deben tirarse a tus pies.- bromeó, intentando ignorar el hecho de que ella probablemente sería una de ellas sí creyera que tenía oportunidad.

-En realidad estuve comprometido por una alianza empresarial hasta que descubrí que el padre de la chica con la que iba a casarme quería estafarme y adjuntarse todo mi capital de los últimos dos años.- murmuró amargamente.

-Oh… lo siento mucho.- se revolvió incómoda, luego su hijo volvió a patearla. –Auch, bebé… ¿por qué maltratas a tu madre?- miró reprobatoriamente a su vientre como sí su pequeño pudiera sentir su desaprobación aún desde su interior.

Había tomado la costumbre de hablarle mucho a su hijo o hija todo el tiempo, ya que vivía sola y no había nadie con quien hablar la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual al principio se le hizo raro pero ahora ni le daba pena hacerlo delante de desconocidos.

-Hablando de matrimonios ¿por qué tu esposo nunca te acompaña? Más ahora que estás tan avanzada en tu embarazo.- indagó.

-Bueno, eso sería porque no tengo esposo.- masculló entre dientes. –Ni prometido, ni novio ni nada.- él se mostró muy sorprendido. –Aventura de una noche con un desconocido cuando estaba borracha. Ni recuerdo al tipo, pero me dejó un regalito antes de abandonarme en un hotel de mala muerte.- palmeó su enorme vientre, contando aquello sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Sí la iban a juzgar que la juzgaran, pero ella siempre fue una persona a la que le gustaba decir las cosas con franqueza y sinceridad.

-Oh.- se mostró muy incómodo. -¿Lo siento?- dijo claramente inseguro de qué decir.

-No lo sientas, ni que lo necesite.- hizo una mueca. –Sí es de los que les gusta aprovecharse de mujeres borrachas entonces no vale la pena como padre para mi bebé.- dijo muy segura.

-Claro…- ahora se veía incluso más incómodo y tenso.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin.- se presentó para cambiar de tema.

-No deberías decirle tu nombre a extraños.- volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Sé muy bien las consecuencias de acercarme demasiado a extraños.- frotó la pelota de playa que tenía bajo su abrigo. –Pero ya sé que tú eres noble y amable, y sí hubieras querido secuestrarme o algo ya conoces mi horario de subida y bajada.- sonrió socarrona.

-Bien, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro.- dijo fastidiado. –Y tampoco soy muy noble y amable que se diga, le hice a una chica algo muy parecido a lo que te hicieron.- eso la tomó completamente desprevenida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- su bebé volvió a patear como loco.

-También me aproveché de una chica borracha.- admitió con el rostro un poco enrojecido. –Bueno, no fue exactamente aprovecharme porque yo también estaba borracho y ella fue la que se me tiró encima, pero…- apartó la mirada. –Eso me hizo sentir muy mal, yo normalmente no hago ese tipo de cosas… nunca. Ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro, entré en pánico y me fui.- se notaba verdaderamente mortificado el pobre hombre.

-Ya veo…-colocó una mano en su hombro. –Oye, descuida. Tú también estabas borracho y seguramente fue ella la que manipuló las cosas porque de verdad que eres muy guapo y la mera verdad yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.- bromeó con un guiño.

-Eso no me hace gracia.- gruñó volteando a verla con el rostro aún más rojo.

-Debes aprender urgentemente como relajarte, Toshiro.- negó con la cabeza. Este hombre se tomaba la vida demasiado en serio. –Oye… ya que no tienes a nadie con quien pasar año nuevo ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y mi familia? ¡Les encantara otro invitado!- propuso sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Acabas de invitar a un completo extraño a la casa de tu familia después de veinte minutos de conversación?- preguntó frotándose las sienes. –Deberías ser más prudente, serás madre en dos meses ¿verdad? Eso es un montón de responsabilidades.- ella iba a corregirlo diciéndole que en menos de un mes, pero él siguió hablando. –Una de mis empleadas también estuvo embarazada recientemente y puedo asegurarte que es un completo cambio en la vida.- comenzó a sermonearla y siguió haciéndolo por los próximos diez minutos. -…Y por eso tu modo de pensar es completamente inaceptable. Es ridículo que lleves a un extraño a casa y sí crees que está bien deberías…- otros cinco minutos de sermón. –…Y por lo tanto mi respuesta es absolutamente no y no insistas.- finalmente terminó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, con su sangre Kurosaki comenzando a bullir exigiéndole no perder esta batalla de voluntades.

-Sabes, no quería decir nada, pero…- puso su mejor cara de inocencia. –Estoy teniendo dolores…- se llevó las dos manos al vientre. –Y debo caminar seis calles hasta la casa de mi hermano.- quedaba aún más lejos de la estación que la casa de su hermana, eso era cierto. –Y realmente apreciaría compañía y seguridad en lo que llegó.- lo miró suplicante.

Él se quedó en completo silencio, mirándola lleno de frustración.

-Te llevaré a tu casa y me largó.- finalmente cedió.

-¡Claro, gracias!- no había modo en el infierno de que lo dejara marcharse, y sabía que Yuzu podría ayudarla con eso.

Una vez llegaron a su parada se bajó con ella y la acompañó hasta la casa de su hermano donde por suerte Yuzu los recibió.

Tal como sospechó, con ayuda de su amada hermana lograron poner una excusa tras otra y lo arrastraron adentro para que pudiera unirse a la fiesta. Su hermano no estaba contento con eso pero incluso en su propia casa no pudo evitar someterse a la autoridad de sus dos mandonas hermanitas y acabó aceptándolo.

El Hitsugaya se la pasó con cara de amargado la mayor parte de la celebración, pero tuvo sus momentos donde fue verdaderamente encantador. Sus sobrinitos lo adoraron y pese a la incomodidad él los trató muy bien, alabó la cocina de Yuzu y siempre fue amable y respetuoso, incluso cuando el idiota de Ichigo comenzó a hacer insinuaciones groseras y amenazantes por su supuesta relación con la menor de los Kurosaki.

Lo más extraño de esa noche fue que su invitado de cabello blanco ya conocía a su padre, sorprendentemente. Su madre solía ser una amiga muy cercana antes de que se mudara y llegó a conocerlo en su niñez, por lo que eso confirmó aún más que pese a ser un extraño era de absoluta confianza. Aunque de todos modos ella ya estaba convencida de eso.

Algo sobre él la hacía sentir cómoda, y no era solo por su cara bonita, él era realmente amable y de buen corazón, eso se notaba desde lejos.

Toshiro se marchó no mucho después de la medianoche, porque tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y todavía le quedaba una buena media hora de viaje antes de llegar a su casa. Karin lo despidió con tristeza, disculpándose por haberlo arrastrado en contra de su voluntad y agradeciéndole por todo lo que hacía por ella. Él le dijo que no había problema y se despidió. Ella solo pudo desear volver a verlo la próxima vez que abordara el metro.

Desgraciadamente para sus deseos, no pudo volver a verlo, porque al día siguiente los dolores realmente comenzaron a pesarle. No estaban muy lejos de la fecha donde nacería, así que su familia decidió que la quería cerca y no al otro lado de la ciudad donde nadie la ayudaría sí rompía bolsa en algún momento de la madrugada, por lo que se instaló en una habitación de la casa de su hermano y su hermana se mudó temporalmente allí para cuidarla y atenderla.

Una semana después de año nuevo sus dolores se volvieron un problema muy serio y la llevaron al hospital, donde solo la mantuvieron en vigilancia por tres días hasta que en el cuarto día de estar en el hospital y el onceavo día del año su bebé nació en un parto muy difícil donde sufrió un dolor tan horrible que apenas escuchó el chillido de su hijo se desmayó de agotamiento.

Cuando despertó, le dijeron que en realidad tuvo una hija, y ella se emocionó mucho y pidió de inmediato que se la trajeran, sin poder disimular la emoción de por fin conocer a la pequeña futbolista que tanto la pateó en los últimos meses.

La depositaron en sus brazos y ella observó su rostro con puro e instantáneo amor, pero entonces la pequeña abrió sus ojos y Karin pestañeó aturdida, preguntándose por qué sentía antes que había visto esos ojos turquesas en otra parte. Ojos turquesas… Esperen…

Alzó una mano temblorosa y apartó un poco la manta que cubría a su pequeña, revelando rizos de un blanco puro idéntico a…

De no haber estado tan aterrorizada de que la niña se le cayera, probablemente se habría desmayado. O tal vez habría gritado de ira de no ser porque no quería asustarla.

Tomó una profunda respiración y abrazó a su bebita, prometiéndose que ya luego mataría a Hitsugaya Toshiro por aprovecharse de ella, embarazarla y abandonarla en un hotel de mala muerte. ¡Y no le importaba lo que sea que haya dicho antes! Esto era totalmente su culpa y punto final.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Sé q esto es raro, solo disfrutenlo xP

Lo escribí hace tiempo y decidí subirlo ahora :v

Ojala q les haya gustado! Los personajes son de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
